Descendants: A trip to Toontown
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: Sometimes your hero may not always wear a cape or a suit of armour. And the VKs' heroes are definitely not your average heroes. Read through Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos' adventure as they meet the heroes of their childhood. *Alternative to Welcome to Canvas City* *ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Chapter 1: Take the tears away

**Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the alternative fic to 'Welcome to Canvas City'. I hope you enjoy it. Love y'all.**

Chapter 1: Take the tears away

The Isle of the Lost

2005

Mal was crying in the middle of the lounge/dining room/kitchen. Her sixth birthday was a complete disaster, all because of a certain princess.

It was meant to be a special day, just for her. Her mother wouldn't berate her for not being evil and she got gifts. But the event was a flop and here she was, unsuccessfully drying her face with Diablo handing her tissues.

" MAL!"

" I'M IN HERE MOM!", Mal screamed.

Maleficent walked in with a look of distaste. A minion behind her was carrying something large and heavy. It was breathing heavily and looked like it was about to collapse.

" Oh, there you are! Stay put", Maleficent said before turning her attention to the other minions that stepped into the room," Alright knuckleheads, start setting up!".

" What's going on?", Mal asked.

" After exiling the Evil Queen and her brat, I decided that the two of us should do something relaxing", Maleficent said.

Mal raised an eyebrow at her mother, curiosity filling up her mind," Like what?".

" You'll see", Maleficent said, her grin so wide, you'd think she's a crocodile.

Maleficent left the room hurriedly, leaving Mal confused and alone with the goblins. She watched as they worked on setting up a white board in front of the couch.

Maleficent came back with another goblin holding a strange device.

" Just set it on there", Maleficent said, pointing at the table behind the couch.

" What is that thing?", Mal asked.

" This, my little prodigy, is a projector. We're going to watch some cartoons", Maleficent said setting a dusty box doen near Mal.

" Car-toon? What's that?", Mal asked curiously.

" It's a series of pictures that make up a story, sometimes its sad, or happy or downright hilarious", Maleficent explained.

" Like a photo album", Mal said.

" Not quite dear... You see dear, a cartoon gives off the illusion of everything going on inside there are moving like us. How about we watch one so you can get the picture", Maleficent said, pulling something out of the box," This is a film reel. You connect it with the projector and it plays the cartoon".

Maleficent blew the dust off the reel," Ah perfect. Just the one I was looking for".

Mal glanced at the label that was taped to the reel. The paper was already yellow and crippled but you could still the label very clearly.

" Looney Tunes' Bugs Bunny in 'Rabbit of Seville'. The cartoon is about a bunny. Mom... I'm not gonna watch something about nose-twitching vermins", Mal said distastefully.

" Give it a chance. It may be something you weren't expecting", Maleficent said, settling into the couch," Just watch and enjoy".

A light emitted from the projector showing a countdown from three to one. Then the screen went black. Everything was dark and quiet until a sudden twang was heard and seven red circles appeared with a shield logo in the middle.

" What does WB stand for?", Mal asked.

" Warner Brothers. Its the name of the place they made this in", Maleficent explained.

The tune of the cartoon was well orchestrated, sounding lively, goofy and utterly...looney. The name **Looney Tunes** appeared across the circles.

" The name of the tune is the Merry go round broke down", Maleficent said.

A grey rabbit pulled up the title card and muched open-mouthed on a carrot as he relaxed on a large sign saying **Bugs Bunny in...**

" That's Bugs Bunny", Mal said awestruck," But rabbits aren't that big".

Maleficent placed her index finger and pointed at the screen, signalling the cartoon was about to begin.

A shaving cream cup appeared with the words ' **Rabbit of Seville** '.

( **Cartoon in bold** )

 **The screen fades to black until it lights up again showing a nice scenery of an outdoor theatre. It shows the orchestra and the backstage and cuts back to the orchestra until a large bang took us to the far mountain.** **Small line's of light symbolizing the bullets that were being shot appeared. It got closer to the screen until we see a gray hare barely dodging the bullets shot at him. This hare... is Bugs Bunny.**

Mal remained quiet, still a bit weirded out about the bunny on normal-looking legs and a height that surely looks like he could tower over Jafar.

 **Bugs ran through the backstage door quickly, breathing heavily until he quickly moved into the corner when he picked up a certain noise. The door swung open revealing a bald man in hunter gear. This is Elmer Fudd.**

 **Elmer ran through towards the stage, looking around for** **the hare, not knowing where he's actually standing.**

 **Bugs flipped a switch with his carrot** **, causing the curtains to open up unbeknownst to Elmer. The conductor looked surprised and confused at the curtains opening. He looked at his watch before turning to the viewers and shrugged.** " That guy was just looking at us Mom", Mal said surprised.

" Its called 'breaking the fourth wall' pumpkin", Maleficent said her eyes still on the screen.

 **The conductor signalled the orchestra to start. Wind instruments blew loudly causing Elmer to freeze up and look behind him in dread, realizing he's on a stage. The view expands to show the backdrop of a Spanish village with a barbershop as the main building.**

 **" How do?!", Bugs sang.**

" He can talk", Mal said exasperated.

" Yep. So can the other animals of this cartoon", Maleficent stated.

Mal just wrinkled her nose and looked back at the screen. Maleficent shook her head, a small grin in her face at her daughter's confusion.

' _I bet by the end of this, she's gonna be obsessed with him_ ', Maleficent thought.

 **" Welcome to my shop! Let me cut ya mop, let me shave** **crop!", Bugs sang, pulling out a straight razor and a pair of scissors from behind his back," Daintily, daintily~".**

 **Elmer tried creeping away from but unfortunately for him, Bugs spotted him anyway.**

 **" HEY YOU!", Bugs sang, causing Elmer to freeze mid-step," Don't look so perplexed. Why must you vexed? Can't you see you're next? Yes, you're next", he sang carrying the poor hunter to a barber chair," You're so next!", he said placing a white sheet over Elmer's body and running off screen.**

 **" How about a nice close shave? Teach ya whiskers to behave. Lots of lather, lots of soap. Please hold still, don't be a dope", Bugs sang as he sharpened the razor," Now we're ready for the scraping, there's no use to try escaping. Yell and scream and rant and rave. It's no use, you need a shave!".**

 **" Ooh! Ouch! Ouch! Ow! Ooh! Ooh! Ouch!", Elmer screamed as Bugs slashed him with the razor.**

 **Bugs held a mirror to Elmer's face and sang," There, you're nice and clean", he winced and looked away," Although ya face looks like it might've gone through a ma-chine..."**

Mal snorted at the comment," That was savage".

 **" Ooh, wait 'till I get that wabbit", Elmer sang angrily, looking for Bugs.** **" What would you want wit' a wabbit?", Bugs sang, the hare disguised as a Spanish senorita.**

Mal burst out in laughter at the sight of the hare draped in a green cloth.

" Oh my g- He's wearing a dress", Mal said between laughs.

Maleficent sighed," Welcome to the Looney Tunes, my dear".

 **" Can't you see that I'm much sweeter. I'm... ya little señoriter", Bugs sang as he danced around Elmer who was fooled by the disguise and blushed.**

" Can't the guy see the rabbit is in disguise", Mal asked.

" Nope", Maleficent said.

" And he's not even that pretty", Mal said.

" Some men have... odd tastes", Maleficent said hesistantly.

 **" You... are my type of guy. Let me straighten your tie", Bugs sang.**

 **Elmer was so distracted that he didn't notice Bugs splitting the barrrels of his gun and tying it in a a knot**

Mal's eyes widened in realisation," I think I know what he's trying to do", she whispered.

 **" -And I shall dance for you", Bugs sang as two pairs of scissors appeaappeared in hands.**

 **He danced around Elmer who was blushing madly, not knowing the rabbit was cutting off his pants' suspenders.**

 **Bugs danced away as the hunter realized his pants were down and his flower-patterned underwear. He blushed a bright shade of scarlet and glared at the rabbit who just shook his tail at him.**

 **Elmer whipped out his gun but because of the knot, the bullet repulsed and sent Elmer flying back into the barber chair.**

Mal chuckled, laughed and even snorted at the scenes that progressed afterwards. All the pain of being in the shadows faded away and left her with a warm feeling in her heart.

As soon as the cartoon faded to black, ' **That's all folks** ' took the screen in cursive handwriting, Mal sighed in sadness.

" What's wrong dearie?", Maleficent asked.

" The cartoon finished so soon. I wanted to see more of Bugs", Mal admitted.

" I have more film reels of Bugs and other Looney Tunes characters as well as other cartoons", Maleficent stated.

" Can we watch them now?!", Mal asked excitedly.

" Unfortunately not. I have to meet with Hades in a few minutes", Maleficent said.

" Oh", Mal said trying not to sound disappointed.

" But...", Maleficent started, causing Mal to look at her," I do have something I think you'll like".

Maleficent bent down and rummaged through the box and pulled out a smaller black box.

" Happy Birthday my little dragon", Maleficent said handing Mal the box.

Mal didn't try to contain her squeal when her mother handed her the box. She immediately opened it and looked inside. A black book and a variety of pencils laid inside.

" One of the minions said you liked drawing so I got a book and some pencils. But there's something else", Maleficent said," Just look under the box".

Mal did as she was told and carefully lifted the book and felt the warmth of earlier return.

A plush toy of a familiar gray hare laid in facing Mal, its gray fur was matted but to her, it was perfect.

Mal hugged the plush to her chest and smiled contently.

" Thank you Mom", Mal said, her eyes sparkling, regaining their usual glow.

" Your welcome dear", Maleficent said, getting up from her seat and leaving the room.

Mal was now alone in the room, that was now much darker because the time. She squeezed the plush to her chest and felt the exhaustion of the entire day overtake her as she fell into a foetal position on the couch, her eyes fluttering close.

On the verge of a deep sleep, Mal felt a pair a thin arms cradle her and began walking away. The loud thumping of large feet hit the floorboards.

Mal could tell this mysterious person wasn't her mother or any of her minions. There was something much more... furrier about this creature.

The creaking sound of a door opening alerted Mal but she kept her eyes shut. She couldn't let this person know she was awake.

The fur reminded Mal of her plush, which was surprisingly still in her arms, telling her this isn't a normal islander who would've probably had stolen it. Its fur was matted but soft, like a wool blanket.

She felt it lower her down on a mattress and pulled a familiar thin blanket over her. Mal peeked for a view of the person and nearly gasped when she saw a white glove pull something else over her. It was thick and soft and instantly made her warm.

Mal squirmed a bit until a large gloved hand touched her head.

" Shh... Everythin's okay. Go back to sleep doc"

The oddly familiar yet calm voice lulled Mal to sleep. She opened her eyes one more time to see the person who had placed her in bed.

Mal gasped when she caught the shadow of two long ears leaving her room. Two long ears that reminded her of her new favourite character... her first hero.

" Goodnight Bugs", Mal whispered before slowly falling back into a deep sleep.

End of Chapter 1

 **Ta-Da! Next chapter will probably be about Jay or Carlos. I'll leave Evie last for certain reasons. Goodnight everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'll make you happy

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy and remember to review at the end of the chapter. Happy reading!**

Chapter 2: I'll make you happy

Isle of the Lost

2003

Cruella de Vil held the small toddler firmly underneath her coat, making absolute sure her son was always by her side.

She entered the mausoleum-like building of Dragon Hall, looking around in utter distaste at the moss that started to grow on the barren walls.

" Mama, where are we?", Carlos asked her quietly.

" Your future school", Cruella answered," Now get back in there. I don't want people seeing you with me".

Carlos ducked his head back inside his mother's coat, holding on tightly to his mother's dress strap.

The sound of heels against stone floors resonated through the empty halls. Carlos would occasionally peek out of his mother's coat to see various goblins at work at fixing leaks and placing school items in certain areas. He watched them until his mother entered a small room where a tall man in a blue robe stood waiting for them.

" Hello Ms. de Vil", the man's deep voice made Carlos shrink back.

" Master Yen Sid", Cruella sneered.

" I assume you brought your son with you", Yen Sid said warily.

Cruella shifted her coat to reveal a wide-eyed Carlos who stared frightened of his surroundings. She rolled her eyes at her son's cowardice behaviour.

" He's a squealer", Cruella drawled.

Master Yen Sid nodded before taking a seat behind the table," Please. Take a seat and let's discuss the matter at hand".

" Wait", Cruella interrupted," Is there a place I can leave Carlos while we talk about this?".

Yen Sid pointed at the door behind him. Cruella hastily went into the room and placed Carlos down on the floor.

" Mama...", Carlos said reaching out to her.

" I'll be back in five minutes. Don't break anything", Cruella said slamming the door, leaving Carlos alone in the room.

It resembled an old wizard's workshop, with various books and potions organised neatly in a row, pile or stack. On the table was a small table that was lit by a melting candlestick and was covered in various books. But what caught Carlos' eye was the blue sorcerer's hat that sat idly on the edge of the table.

Carlos' eyes sparkled as he tried to reach out for the hat. He unsuccessfully tried jumping up to retrieve it but stumbled back before falling on his hide.

He whimpered slightly before hearing the sound of someone entering through a portal. Carlos panicked, looking around for any sort of sanctuary to hide from the intruder.

He ducked under the workshop table, hugging his knees towards his chest. He silently breathed until he heard the footsteps get even louder until he saw the sight of bright yellow shoes enter the room.

" Hello? Master Yen Sid? Huh, must've gone somewhere", the intruder said.

The intruder skipped past Carlos who hid even deeper under the table. He carefully watched the intruder circle the room like how his mother explained to him how dogs attack.

" Kinda stuffy in here. I wish Master would learn a thing or two about dustin'. Now, where would I be if I were a magical paintbrush", the intruder's high-pitched voice said thoughtfully.

Unfortunately for Carlos, the intruder stopped in front of him, where above on the table was the sorcerer's hat.

" Huh, I wonder if this old thing still works", the intruder said fondly, reaching up and successfully grabbing the hat.

" Let's see, I'll need a bit of help. Where are the brooms?", the intruder asked himself.

Carlos silently watched the intruder walked towards a broom. But what caught his eye was the thin line for a tail that followed behind the intruder that told the white-haired boy this intruder wasn't human.

" Alrighty then, brooms... get to work!", the intruder yelled as sparks flew out of his large gloved hands.

Carlos itched back in shock as he saw the broom gain arms and life. The creature fistbumped it like he was an old friend. Carlos looked in awe as it grabbed a bucket and began to clean the workshop of its dust and debris. It was magic in his young mind, and magic in general, nothing would've brought him out of his stupor.

Except the broom.

Unfortunately, the broom had begun to clean under the table, causing Carlos to shriek in fear and scurry away, but not before noticing the intruder had seen him. Before either the broom or intruder could catch him, he crawled under the sofa, shaking in fear.

Tears ran down the poor toddler's face as he saw the intruder come closer. He huddled so deep into the couch, the creature couldn't reach him.

" I didn't know Master Yen Sid had a kid. Oswald's gonna flip if he hears about this", the intruder said as he tried to peek at the fearful toddler.

" Hello there, lil' fella. Are you okay? Didn't mean to give ya a fright there", the intruder said softly.

In Carlos' head, he imagined he would've been gobbled up by the intruder if he were to fall for his 'false sweetness', just like Little Red Riding Hood fell for the Big Bad Wolf's charm just to almost get eaten in the end.

" Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd rather erase myself than hurt a kid. Please come out lil' one", the intruder begged.

The intruder stuck his hand under the couch, far enough for Carlos to see but not close enough to touch him. The de Vil boy found himself invested in the large, clean white gloves that covered the intruder's hand.

Maybe he could risk getting eaten just to see what this intruder looked like, to ease his small curious mind. He took the hand as it slowly helped him out from under the couch. When Carlos finally got out, the first thing he saw was the intruder's eyes.

They were big and filled with so much warmth and happiness that Carlos immediately forgot what he was scared of. The intruder sent the boy a friendly smile that brightened his round face.

" Hello there", the creature said warmly," Do you know who I am?", he asked.

Carlos shook his head, but continued to look up and down at the creature, who he noticed was a mouse but strangely enough, wore pants, gloves and shoes like it was normal. But what did a two year-old know about what was normal?

" Say, where's your parents? You should be with your parents lil' one", the intruder asked.

Carlos pointed to the door where his mother had walked out with the scary man from earlier.

" Maybe their with Master Yen Sid", the creature said to himself before he looked back to Carlos.

He frowned slightly, seeing Carlos' thin, frail body, with his clothes barely covering his body. His mind linked back to the fact that he was on an island prison, a place he wasn't supposed to be in in the first place. He still remembered why he was against the Isle in the first place, now it just gave him more reasons.

Since it seemed like the child's parents weren't coming back soon, the mouse opted to play with the child for a bit, to get his mind of the Isle and the King of Auradon.

" Say kid, ever heard of hopscotch?", the mouse asked.

He grabbed a piece of chalk from behind his hammerspace, which fascinated Carlos and caused the boy to giggle excitedly.

The mouse drew several numbers and blocks onto the moldy wooden floors. Carlos watched in curiosity as his new creature friend hopped inside the blocks until he came back to him.

" Now you try", the mouse said handing Carlos the pebble he found earlier," Now just throw it on a number, hop until there and once ya get the pebble back, you hop right back to me".

Carlos eagerly took the pebble, throwing it as it landed squarely onto a seven.

" Now hop like a bunny", the mouse said.

Carlos was nearly at seven until he tripped over the crack in the floorboards. He fell flat on his stomach before whimpering in pain. It wasn't until he felt his friend pick him and cradle him gently did he stop.

" Shh... it's okay. See, not even a scratch! Ya must've just gotten spooked, that's all", the mouse said," But you should always get right back on ya feet whenever you fall or when someone pushes you down. Don't ever let anyone harm ya spirit buddy. Just... keep moving forward, that's what my dad always told me", he said optimistically, pulling Carlos up to his feet.

The mouse noticed the floorboard had slightly loosened, to reveal a hidden compartment under the floorboard.

" See! Your accident just helped me find what I was looking for", the mouse said as he pulled out a large paintbrush, almost as big as himself.

A small ringing sound emerged, until a voice emerged from the mouse's pocket.

" **Mickey. Mickey, you there?** "

The mouse pulled out the small walkie-talkie from his pocket and said," Yeah Ozzie, I'm here. What's up?".

" **What's up?! I'll tell you 'what's up'. Mad Doctor, Phantom Blot. ToonTown. Ring a bell, little brother?** "

The calm expression on the mouse's face dropped as he remembered why he came here in the first place. He looked towards Carlos, feeling guilty that he had to leave him here, in this awful place.

" Don't worry, Oz. I'll be there soon. Tell Julius and Bugs to cover for me until I get there", the mouse said quickly," I just gotta do one more thing...".

A sigh was heard through the walkie-talkie," **Alright. But hurry up! We need the paintbrush** ".

The walkie-talkie switched off, leaving nothing but silence in there.

" Friend leaving?", Carlos asked quietly, surprising Mickey.

" Yeah, my friends back at home need me", the mouse replied.

Suddenly, Carlos ran up to him, tears streaming down his face as he held onto the mouse's shorts.

" Don't leave! Stay! Stay! Friend must stay!", Carlos weeped.

" I'm sorry kiddo. But there's bad people who need a good talkin' to back home", the mouse said.

" Talk with Mama", Carlos exclaimed.

" Why?", the mouse asked curiously.

" Mama bad too", Carlos said quietly," Killed animals".

" Cruella de Vil", the mouse murmured.

" Talk with Mama", Carlos repeated.

He felt so sick, not because of who's the child's mother, but bebecause he felt like he was abandoning something so valuable on this chunk of rock. There was nothing more that he wanted than to take him to ToonTown and raise him as his own. But... that would be unfair to Cruella. He wished there was more he could do help ease the child's misery.

" Say kid, what's your name?", he asked.

" Carlos", the boy answered quietly.

" Well Carlos, this is definitely not the last time we'll see each other. You may not realise it, but I get attached to things pretty quickly, and I'm very attached to you. So I want you to have these", the mouse pulled out a bunch of plush toys from behind his back before handing them to Carlos who looked at them in awe.

" This is Minnie, my girlfriend, she's beautiful, ain't she? This is Donald and Daisy, they're always together, so they should always be together. This is my pal Goofy, sweet fella, makes a mean hot dog I tell ya. This is Pete, a bit of butthead but he has a sweet side, his son is friends with Goofy's son. This is me, obviously, nobody can match such perfection as I can. And last but definitely not least, my older brother, Oswald. Now listen Carlos, I don't care in what state my doll is in, Oswald must always be protected and by my side. Because without him, I'd be a nobody. Please take of him and everyone else. And in return, one day... we'll meet again. Can you do that for me? Can you take care of my friends?".

Carlos nodded vigorously, eagerly taking the plushies and moving back to stare at his new friend. He moved towards a black hole against the wall that Carlos hadn't seen before. Just before he could walk through, the toddler called him back.

" What's your name?", Carlos asked curiously.

The mouse smiled sheepishly," Oops! I forgot to introduce myself", he said embarrassed.

He walked towards Carlos, getting down on one knee with his hand sticking out for a handshake.

" The name's Mickey. Mickey Mouse", Mickey said kindly before getting back to the black hole.

" Come play again Mickey", Carlos said excitedly," Bye!".

Mickey smiled sadly and waved at the grinning toddler.

" See ya real soon"

2015

Isle of the Lost

Carlos was quickly packing everything into a trashbag. He had at least 20 minutes before his mother came to check on him and exactly a half an hour until the limousine to Auradon arrived. He needed to make sure he had everything he considered important going with him, for comfort. Which included the mysterious plushies he received when he was just a toddler.

After 12 years, his memory of the event were foggy, but he remembered the figure's eyes, warm eyes that made all fear come to a standstill.

He kept his promise. He took care of them, especially Oswald. They were special, he was special. He made him feel safe. Not safe like his friends make hin feel but... it's safe and that was all that mattered.

He still doesn't believe what he saw, believing 'Friend' (for the life of him, he could only remember Oswald's name) to be nothing but an imaginary friend.

It was illogical, how a gigantic talking cartoon mouse would exist in the same world as he. Yes, he knew magic existed... but cartoon characters were just illogical... and nothing would change his mind.

Until one faithful day a few months after Prince Ben's coronation...

Everything he thought he knew would change.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
